Safety boots conventionally incorporate a toecap with metallic reinforcement to avoid injuries which could arise from the impact of an object which fell accidentally on the worker's boot. As a supplement to this reinforcing element it is envisaged, not only to protect the toecap area of the foot, but also to confer an added value to the boot through the incorporation of protection in the area of the instep.
This protection, usually termed metatarsal, is formed by means of a stiff tongue which reduces movement and articulation capacity, especially in the metatarsal area.
The protection normally hinges with respect to an emerging flap defined in the toecap of the boot to which it is joined by stitching or by means of rivets and is formed in a single material, which can be plastic or metallic, and also have curved forms which adapt to the shape of the metatarsal sector of the safety boot and in some developments it is envisaged that it be of reduced length without managing to cover the height of the boot with the object of guaranteeing a minimum articulation of the foot.
This solution however is not completely satisfactory since, by not covering the whole extension of the metatarsal sector there remains an extensive area of the foot, ankle and area where the leg joins the ankle exposed to impacts, and also the discomfort and cutting effect that the stiff tongue has on the user.
The development of protection for safety footwear in which a compromise is reached between resistance to impact and flexibility, whilst guaranteeing the protection of the whole metatarsal area makes the invention feasible which is disclosed below.